


i know this whole damn city thinks it needs you, but not as much as i do

by starkidpatronus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (canon compliant as in the show not as in korra or the comics cause it's my canon now), Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Het, Background Relationships, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Toph Beifong, M/M, Miscommunication, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, POV Zuko (Avatar), Pining, Post-Canon, i would tag f/f for toph's flings but we never actually see any of her flames so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: He ended up chasing Sokka into the hallway, running after him until finally catching up and pinning his arms to the wall. “Gotcha’,” he breathed, grinning.“I surrender, oh great Fire Lord Zuko,” Sokka said on a breathless laugh. “Please be merciful.” Zuko laughed too, lighter than he had been in a while. He’d been caught up in his responsibilities for so long, he’d almost forgotten what it was like to have fun with a friend.“Great party,” Zuko breathed, keeping Sokka pinned.“Yeah,” Sokka breathed back, then his eyes flicked down to Zuko’s lips. Zuko’s breath caught in his throat. “I know something that would make it even better, though.”It was a bad idea, but Zuko said anyway, “Tell me.”“I’d rather show you.”~~~Sokka and Zuko have a one-night stand. They agree not to talk about it. Now, if only they could stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Original Female Characters
Comments: 129
Kudos: 1106





	1. you were too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has been proof-read and edited, but it has not been beta-read. All mistakes are my own.  
> All characters written into sexual content are of-age.  
> Title and chapter titles taken from "The Last of the Real Ones" by Fall Out Boy.

Zuko is not alone in his bed. His eyes are still closed, but someone else is loudly breathing beside him. He thinks he knows who it is, which is the far more terrifying part.

When he opens his eyes, he finds exactly what he knew he would: Sokka, hair down as he sleeps peacefully.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

_Sokka_.

Zuko racks his brain, trying desperately to remember the previous night, how he got here. As he forces his own breathing to calm, the night slowly comes back to him.

***

The party was incredible: the celebration of the fifth anniversary of the end of the Hundred Years War. The palace staff had pulled out all the stops for the ballroom: the walls had new hangings that featured designs from each of the nations, the floor had been shined so that the largely noble guests could see their reflections in it, and the torch handles along the walls had been ridden of any smudges or spots.

Frankly, it was more than a five-year anniversary probably deserved, but it _was_ the first five years without war. Zuko allowed the decadence: a sumptuous feast, followed by never-ending drinks, dancing, and general merriment as people milled around to socialize with each other.

Zuko had said hello to everyone he needed to and was now spending time with Toph, laughing as she told him about her latest unfortunate adventure with a girl she was seeing back home. She was just about to explain why the melons falling onto the girl’s head _wasn’t_ actually Toph’s fault, when Sokka tapped him on the shoulder before scampering away.

Ah, so he wanted to be chased. Zuko could oblige that. Excusing himself from Toph, he set his glass down and set off. It probably wasn’t very becoming of the Fire Lord to be chasing his ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe through the great hall, but—well, he was already doing it. Everyone was drunk anyways, who would care?

He ended up chasing Sokka into the hallway, running after him until finally catching up and pinning his arms to the wall. “Gotcha’,” he breathed, grinning.

“I surrender, oh great Fire Lord Zuko,” Sokka said on a breathless laugh. “Please be merciful.” Zuko laughed too, lighter than he had been in a while. He’d been caught up in his responsibilities for so long, he’d almost forgotten what it was like to have fun with a friend.

“Great party,” Zuko breathed, keeping Sokka pinned.

“Yeah,” Sokka breathed back, then his eyes flicked down to Zuko’s lips. Zuko’s breath caught in his throat. “I know something that would make it even better, though.”

It was a bad idea, but Zuko said anyway, “Tell me.”

“I’d rather show you.”

With that, Sokka surged forward to press his lips to Zuko’s.

Zuko couldn’t stop himself from melting into the kiss, having craved Sokka’s lips against his own for so long. They were just as soft as Zuko had always imagined, skillfully moving against his own. Zuko moved in closer, pressing his body against Sokka’s as Sokka moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back, light-headed. There was still time to stop this, to end it now and protect their friendship, avoid a scandal—

Sokka leaned forward and ran his tongue up Zuko’s neck. Zuko let out a strangled sound. Yanking his head away before his knees gave out, he groaned out, head spinning, “My chambers. Now.”

Sokka nodded quickly, following behind Zuko.

Once they’d reached Zuko’s chambers, it’d all been pretty fast from there: Sokka pushed Zuko onto the bed, they resumed making out, somehow Zuko’s robes and both their shirts were off, and then Sokka was pulling away to breathe against Zuko’s mouth and say, “Zuko, I—I want…”

“Yes,” Zuko replied immediately. “Yes, whatever you want, Sokka, please.”

“Can I—Can I blow you?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he said emphatically. “Yes, spirits, yes.”

With that, Sokka started making his way down Zuko’s body, kissing his way from Zuko’s jaw all the way to the top of his pants. He looked up at Zuko’s face for what Zuko could only assume was one last confirmation; whatever was there must have satisfied him, because he then wasted no time in undoing the laces of Zuko’s pants and yanking them down.

Sokka mouthed at Zuko’s cock through his underwear, which only made Zuko bite his lip and let his head fall back. When Sokka started pressing kisses to Zuko’s thighs, forcing them to fall open, instead of _actually sucking Zuko’s dick_ , Zuko moaned out, “Sokka, _please_.”

“Please what?” Sokka asked, pausing in his ministrations to grin up at Zuko.

Zuko fixed him with a glare. “Asshole, don’t make me say it.”

“Say _what_?”

“Would you please just get on with it?”

“With what, though?”

“Is it not enough to have me begging you?”

“No, I’m gonna’ have to hear you say it.”

Zuko took a deep breath, bid farewell to any last remnants of his pride, and gave Sokka a sardonic smile before asking, “Sokka, would you be so kind as to please suck my dick?”

“Oh, your wish is my command, Fire Lord Zuko,” Sokka said on a grin, and oh, Zuko wanted to strangle him. “Was that so hard?”

Zuko was just about to come back at him with a sassy comment of his own, when, in one smooth motion, Sokka pulled down Zuko’s underwear and enveloped his cock in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped out, his hands automatically grabbing Sokka’s hair. “That’s—oh, fuck, _Sokka_.”

Sokka moaned his apparent agreement, which only made the sensations going through Zuko’s body double. It was enough that _Sokka_ was the one between his legs right now, but the fact that Sokka was actually good, no, _great_ , at this was almost too much for Zuko. The way he licked a stripe up the underside of Zuko’s cock, the way he gripped the part his mouth couldn’t quite reach, the way he hollowed out his cheeks. It was all too much and not enough at the same time; Zuko wanted more, more, _more_ , but he couldn’t say it, could hardly even handle what he was getting and—

“Hey, uh—you wanna’ calm down a little?”

“What?” Zuko asked, chest heaving as he looked down at Sokka, who was smirking up at him.

“The, uh—the torches,” Sokka clarified, gesturing to the walls. “You’re…strengthening them.”

Sokka was right—the torches’ flames were far higher than typical, approaching dangerous levels. “Shit,” he muttered. “Sorry, I—it just—happens sometimes when…I get…worked up.”

“Worked up, eh?” Sokka’s eyebrow quirked up and he had a truly shit-eating grin on his face.

Zuko turned his attention to the ceiling. “Fuck off.”

Sokka laughed and Zuko closed his eyes. “Hey.” Sokka placed a hand on Zuko’s thigh, forcing Zuko to look at him again. “It’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“’M not,” Zuko muttered, even as the color in his face deepened.

“Zuko, really,” Sokka implored. “It’s fine, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?” Zuko checked, voice smaller than he would like.

“Of course not,” Sokka confirmed. “Why would I?”

“I don’t know, it’s—inconvenient.”

“It’s beautiful,” Sokka breathed, and—well, if Zuko wasn’t still a little hazy from the alcohol, maybe he’d put some stock in that, believe that maybe this was about a little more than just convenience, chemistry, and cocktails.

“It’s—not usually a problem. I’m usually—in the dark when I…you know.”

“Not had many conquests since your coronation?”

“Something like that,” Zuko muttered, not wanting to admit he hadn’t had many “conquests,” period, let alone since his coronation.

“Well, how about we put out all of them except one?”

“Yeah, that’s—here, lemme’ just.” Zuko flicked his wrist in the direction of each of the torches except one on the opposite wall.

When he looked back at Sokka, his mouth went dry. Sokka was fucking _gorgeous_ in the low light. He was gorgeous all the time, but the way his blue eyes now stood out was intoxicating. Sokka surged up to kiss Zuko open-mouthed. He pulled back to ask, “Have I ever told you how fucking hot it is when you firebend?”

“You mean literally or—”

“Shut the fuck up,” Sokka ordered. Zuko laughed against Sokka’s lips as they reconnected with his own. Sokka was fucking merciless, teasing Zuko’s dick with light touches.

“Sokka, come _on_ ,” Zuko urged.

Sokka laughed, gave him one last peck, and complied, “Okay.” With that, he resumed the uncontested best blowjob of Zuko’s life.

From there, it didn’t take long at all. Sokka continued sucking Zuko’s dick like it was his job, and then—oh, spirits, Sokka did this _thing_ with his finger where he—he reached around and pressed his finger to Zuko’s entrance, just teasing at it, and Zuko lost his fucking _mind_. The combination of that with Sokka still bobbing his head up and down was too much. He felt the fire in him building and he tried to warn Sokka, saying, “Sokka, I’m—I’m close, I’m gonna—you—”

But Sokka stayed right where he was, swallowing around Zuko as he came down Sokka’s throat. Zuko couldn’t stop the cries spilling from his lips as his orgasm hit him, harder than it ever had before. Ordinarily, he kept quiet during these moments, but—well, tonight, he was just inebriated enough not to bother. It felt like he had been literally set on fire for a second. Fucking glorious. He was gasping for breath by the end of it, Sokka not pulling off until the last spasms had worn off.

Zuko had barely taken a moment to rest when Sokka started rubbing at his own cock. Zuko leapt up and swatted Sokka’s hand away to replace it with his own. “ _Spirits_ , yes,” Sokka murmured before Zuko used his other hand to pull him in for another kiss. Zuko usually liked to take his time with this, liked to make it last, but he wanted to wring as many filthy sounds out of Sokka as he possibly could as quickly as he could, so he jerked Sokka hard and fast.

Sokka was groaning and panting and whimpering, murmuring against Zuko’s lips, “Yes, that, _there_ , Zuko, _fuck_.”

“Is this—” Zuko swallowed, taking a steadying breath. “Is this okay?”

“ _Yes_ , better—better than okay, don’t stop.”

Zuko only jerked Sokka faster, then ran a finger over the slit, which made Sokka gasp and grab onto Zuko’s arm. “Zuko—please—fuck, I—” With that, Sokka was sent over the edge, cumming all over Zuko’s hand and abs.

Sokka took a moment, his head dropping onto Zuko’s shoulder as he caught his breath. A silence stretched, so Zuko quipped before it got awkward, “Must have done something right if I could finally get you to say ‘please.”

Sokka flipped him off as he flopped down onto the pillows, grinning against them even as his eyes closed. “Just go to sleep, jerkbender.”

Zuko took a cloth from his nightstand drawer, dipped it in the bucket of water on the nightstand, and used it to wipe off the mess on his stomach. He tossed it onto the nightstand, then put out the final flame. As he burrowed under the covers with Sokka, he told himself they’d deal with all the complications of this in the morning.

***

If there is one thing Sokka loves about the Fire Nation, it’s the brightness of the sun. There are few things better than strolling the Palace Gardens and soaking in the sun’s rays. The sun is also good at warming the water, which Sokka has appreciated many times when going for a dip in whatever pool he happens to stumble across on his days off when he explores.

In the morning, though, he could do without how aggressive those sun rays are, waking him from his slumber far before he’s ready.

Still, he can’t be too mad when he gets to wake up to the sight of Zuko looking down at him. He smiles up at him. “’Morning, jerkbender.”

Zuko smiles back, but there’s a slight edge to it. “’Morning. How’d you sleep?”

“Well enough,” Sokka replied, sitting up to more directly face Zuko. “You?”

“Same.”

There’s an uncomfortable pause before Sokka clears his throat and asks, “So, uh…what’s on tap for you today?”

“A couple meetings focused on budgeting,” Zuko answers with a sigh. “Then that council meeting we have later. The glory of the throne, you know.”

Sokka snorts. “’Course.” He clears his throat again, unsure of how to approach this next bit but knowing he must. “So, uh…about last night—”

“We can—pretend it never happened,” Zuko cuts him off. “If you want. To—make things easier.”

“Oh.”

“We were both really drunk, so,” he continues, speaking robotically with forced casualness. “Doesn’t have to count, you know?”

Sokka does his best to mask his shock and disappointment. “Uh—yeah. Right, of course. Definitely. The wisest way to, uh—handle this.” He doesn’t mention the fact that he wasn’t that drunk—and it didn’t seem like Zuko was, either. Tipsy, at most.

“All right, then, um—glad we…settled that.”

“Yeah.”

There’s another pause during which they both just look at each other. Zuko looks like maybe he wants to say something. Sokka _definitely_ wants to say something. But the moment passes and Zuko is saying, “All right, I, uh—should get going.”

“Yeah, same,” Sokka agrees, not meeting Zuko’s eye as he rises from the bed and starts getting dressed. He keeps his eyes down the whole time, then leaves the room without another word.


	2. done with having dreams

Zuko is drinking his morning jasmine tea when there’s a knock on his door. He sighs; he’d been hoping to take this time to reflect on his life’s most recent events, but duty always calls. Opening the door, though, he’s surprised to find Aang standing before him.

“Hey, did you forget something?” Aang is looking at him so expectantly, Zuko feels like even more of an idiot when nothing comes to mind.

“Uh…did we have plans?” he tries.

Aang rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Yeah, we _all_ do,” he replies. “Breakfast together? Remember?”

“Oh, fuck, that’s right,” Zuko says, not realizing he’s said it out loud until Aang laughs in response.

“Come on, Fire Lord,” Aang says, placing an arm around him to lead him to the dining hall. Zuko holds up a hand at the way the guards tense at the contact. “There’s a plate of apple-pears with your name on it.”

“I’m sorry we haven’t had a real chance to catch up,” Zuko says as they stroll down the halls.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Aang says, amicably waving his concerns off. “We’ve both been busy. Besides, it’s not like last night was really good for conversation.”

“Well, I do wanna’ hear about what you’ve been up to,” Zuko insists. “Letters are nice, but I’ve missed you. All of you.”

“Missed you too, man,” Aang says with a pat on Zuko’s shoulder as they reach the double doors to the private hall. “Now, come on, Momo’s gonna’ eat all the apple-pears if we don’t get in there.”

Zuko grins as the guards open the doors for them. Inside, Toph is fighting Momo for an apple-pear slice.

“’Morning, Toph,” Zuko greets as he sits at the head of the table. “Sleep well?”

Toph grunts, besting Momo and victoriously shoving the apple-pear slice in her mouth.

Aang shakes his head as he slides back into his seat. “There are so many apple-pear slices still left.”

“But _I_ wanted _this_ one,” Toph points out, flagrantly talking with her mouth full.

Aang just rolls his eyes and picks up a pastry. “So, did you sleep well, Zuko?”

Zuko chokes on his mango-papaya juice and is sputtering to find an answer to the innocent question when Katara enters the room, Sokka in tow. From the look on his face, it took quite a bit of sibling cajoling and probably even force to get him in the same room as Zuko. Reassuring.

Katara sits down next to Aang, who gives her a kiss on her head. Which leaves one seat open for Sokka: across from Aang, next to Toph. Next to Zuko. Sokka drags his feet to take the seat, not meeting Zuko’s eyes. Wonderful. Just…wonderful.

Katara picks up a small cake before looking over at Zuko and saying, “Zuko, you have a mark. Did you get burned?”

Zuko looks sharply at Katara, as does everyone else in the room. He shifts uncomfortably before answering, “Uh—yeah, Katara. A long time ago; I don’t really like to talk about it, as—”

“ _No_ , not _that_ ,” Katara says, tossing her hair back. “I mean the mark on your _neck_.”

Zuko’s hand flies to his neck as his eyes widen; sure enough, there is a bruise there that hurts when he presses his fingers to it and _fuck_. “Um.” He swallows, steadfastly not looking at Sokka. “Yes! I, uh—was practicing my forms earlier and tripped and fell and—burned myself. So. Yeah.”

“Oh, well, here,” Katara says, already standing up, “let me take a look at it.”

“No!” Zuko’s hand flies up to ward off Katara, who stops in her tracks. “No, that is—not necessary. Thanks, but it’ll heal on its own.”

“Zuko, I’m a healer; I know these things. It _could_ scar. It’d be best if—”

“Really, Katara, thank you, but I have enough experience in this department to know when something is going to scar or not.”

A tension falls over the room. Katara sits back down, muttering, “Sorry I offered.”

Aang offers her a bite of his pastry to cheer her up, which she gladly accepts. Zuko want to throw up a little at the sight. Stupid happy couple, stupid lack of issues, stupid cute little couple habits that Zuko will never be able to share with the man to his right.

“So, how has everybody been?” Aang asks in a clear attempt to smooth over any lingering awkwardness. “Toph, how’s Ba Sing Se?”

“Oh, awesome, Twinkle Toes!” Toph smiles. “Turns out I’m actually a great teacher; people scramble like hog-monkeys whenever I have an opening in my schedule. And, you know, the girls are nice.” She winks.

Katara rolls her eyes. “Well, at least you’re teaching.”

“Are you slut-shaming me, Katara?” Toph challenges.

“Of course not,” Katara rejects the idea out of hand. “Just—you know, I wonder if you aren’t just having all these casual flings because you’re afraid of making a deeper commitment.”

Zuko keeps his eyes trained on the pomegranate-grapefruit in front of him.

Toph scoffs. “It’s called having _fun_.”

“You can have fun in a relationship!” Katara protests. “In fact, if you’re not having fun, there’s something wrong with your relationship.”

“Just because I didn’t hitch myself to someone at age fourteen doesn’t mean I’m afraid of commitment,” Toph declares.

“Okay!” Zuko interjects, clapping his hands together before Katara can respond. “So, uh—how about my treasurer last night, huh? How trashed did _he_ get?”

“About as trashed as you, apparently,” Sokka mutters, speaking for the first time.

Zuko snaps his head in Sokka’s direction. “Excuse me?”

“Hm?” Sokka looks up from his plate, where he had been idly moving around the food there with his fork. “Nothing, I didn’t say anything.”

“Right,” Zuko says, jaw still tight as he looks away from Sokka.

Aang clears his throat. “Uh…how trashed was he, Zuko?”

Zuko takes a deep, steadying breath. He glances at Sokka once more before answering, “Very.”

Sokka glowers at Zuko before returning his attention back to his plate.

“So, how long will you all be staying here again?” Zuko inquires.

“Aang and I have to leave after breakfast,” Katara supplies. “We’re heading home to meet with my dad about relations with the Northern Tribe; it’s pretty urgent.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Nothing you need to know about yet,” she says with a knowing smile.

“I’m leaving later this afternoon,” Toph says around a mouthful of pastry. “Going back to Gaoling. My parents’ anniversary is tomorrow and I need a good night’s rest before going through _that_.”

“That’s right,” Zuko says softly. His friends will be leaving soon, back to their busy and important lives. And he’ll be getting back to his own, though likely without Sokka’s comforting presence this time, if the ambassador continues to keep his distance. “I wish we could have more time together.”

“We’ll come back,” Aang promises, placing a hand on Zuko’s and giving a reassuring smile. “We always do.”

Zuko nods, forcing a smile in return. “Of course.”

Yes, his friends will visit again, but it’s been so long since they’ve all been together at once. He misses the days when they were traveling together, as short-lived as they were. Ignoring the fact that they’d been preparing for the final showdown between Aang and Zuko’s father, they’d been good times. In many ways, easier times; Zuko had had one job and one job only: training Aang. Now, he has ten jobs on a good day. Not to mention, his love life had been much simpler back then, albeit practically nonexistent.

Studiously, he tears his thoughts away from that topic. They’re not talking about it, so Zuko will not think about it. _Never happened_ , his own words float back to him. He must with his life choices, like anyone else.

Momo snags a small cake from Toph’s plate, leading to another round between the two of them and teasing from everyone else. Laughter fills Zuko as he pushes worry away.

***

Everyone automatically stands when Zuko enters the throne room before he signals for them all to sit. “Afternoon, everybody,” he says, forgoing the throne, as always, to sit at the head of the table. “I trust you’re all well. Let’s begin with trade negotiations with the Earth Nation. Ambassador Hirata, you have something prepared on this, yes?”

“Yes, Lord Zuko,” Hirata replies, standing. “As you all know, I have just returned from a trip to meet with Ba Sing Se’s ambassador and trade representatives. The city has very promising potential deals on produce and certain luxury items.”

Sokka settles back in his chair, doing his best to pay attention to the presentation. It’s important, it really is, but this is the first time he’s been in the same room as Zuko since that awful breakfast. It’s a little hard to pretend to care about anything other than how mad Sokka is at Zuko— _Fire Lord_ Zuko. (More like, Lord of the Assholes Zuko. Lord of Emotional Constipation Zuko.)

_Stop that_ , he tells himself. This is an official meeting. Here, Zuko is Fire Lord Zuko and Sokka is Ambassador Sokka. He needs to remain professional.

But Sokka doesn’t _want_ to be professional right now. The truth is, he has never hated his life in the Fire Nation more. He spent the late morning looking over a stupid speech Zuko is giving when he visits the Southern Water Tribe in a couple months as part of a small good will tour to mark the five-year anniversary. It always takes too long to read those stupid speeches, going over them with a fine-tooth comb to find any cultural insensitivities Zuko’s speechwriters unintentionally included. Sometimes, as he corrects the same mistakes over and over again, he wonders if the errors truly are unintentional, or if the bastards are deliberately creating more work for him.

All Sokka wants right now is to already be with his tribe, but without Zuko there. No tour, just him and his people. Far, far away. With his dad and Bato on a boat, fishing and talking about how stupid the Fire Nation is and always will be. The stupid Fire Nation with its stupid one-night stands and emotional unavailability. Also the tyranny. Which is, of course, what he would be discussing with his dad and Bato.

Sokka sighs, leaning back in his seat. He knows he should pull Zuko aside after the meeting to talk to him about all this, that that would be the mature thing to do. But they already agreed _not_ to talk about it—to, in fact, pretend it _never happened_. So, that was that. Sokka needs to move past this on his own.

But then he remembers Zuko the previous night, how open and eager he’d been, how easily he’d trusted Sokka with such a vulnerable part of himself, and _fuck_. It hadn’t felt like a one-night stand, damn it! Not when was it was happening. It felt like a lot more. To Sokka, at least.

“Thank you, Ambassador,” Zuko says as Hirata takes his seat once more. “These are all very exciting options, but I don’t want to rush into anything.”

Great. Sokka didn’t hear a single word of the highly important presentation. This bullshit is officially interfering with his work.

“Certainly, we must act with prudence in these matters,” Akina, a senior advisor, agrees.

“But it would be a sign of good will to create another trade agreement with the Earth Kingdom,” Hirata points out.

“That is true,” Akina concedes. “But we should probably focus on trade with places we have fewer agreements with. For example, I believe we only have agreements to trade three sorts of goods with the Southern Water Tribe, yes?”

“Two,” Sokka corrects, voice low. “We had to end our agreement for seal blubber last year when the tribe experienced sudden food shortages. Now, we only trade luxury items.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Zuko cuts in. “Thank you, Ambassador.”

Sokka nods, avoiding Zuko’s eye as rage bubbles under his skin, threatening to rise to the surface. How dare he thank Sokka. How _dare_ he refer to Sokka as “ambassador!”

“Well, does the Southern Water Tribe have anything new to trade?” Hirata inquires.

“I am not sure,” Sokka replies. “The majority of my recent correspondence with my father has been about the upcoming good will tour visit. I will ask about new trading opportunities in my next letter to him.”

“Very good,” Hirata says. “But even if there are new trading options with the Southern Tribe, we should still consider a new agreement with the Earth Nation. It’s been three years since we made our last agreement with them, after all.”

Zuko nods before declaring, “These are all very fair arguments, so I don’t want to make any rash decisions.”

Before Sokka is able to stop himself, he remarks, “Right, because surely you’d never do anything rash, Your Majesty.”

Zuko fixes Sokka with a look as the other members of the council fix their gazes to the table. “Nor would you, Ambassador Sokka.” Sokka scowls back. Zuko clears his throat and addresses the whole room, “I will meet with Ambassador Hirata later this week to further discuss this matter. Next week, I will come to this meeting with an idea of what I think we should do.”

Everyone except Sokka nods in agreement. They move on to the next order of business.

***

“Ambassador Sokka,” Zuko calls to Sokka as they disband, “a word?”

“Certainly, your majesty,” he replies, staying behind as the rest of the advisors leave.

Once they’re all out, Zuko steps in close to ask, “What the fuck are you playing at?”

“I’m not playing at anything, Your Majesty,” Sokka answers evenly.

“Why are you being such a dick about this?”

“About what?”

“About what happened last night.”

“I thought we weren’t talking about that.”

“We’re not.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

They stare at each for a moment before Sokka asks, “So, are we done here?”

“No,” Zuko responds. He summons his most authoritative voice to instruct, “Do not disrespect me during meetings.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“I’m ordering you.”

Sokka purses his lips. “Silencing dissent?”

“You can dissent all you like, but the second you disrespect is the second you—”

“The second I what?” Sokka raises his eyebrows, waiting. When Zuko says nothing, Sokka scoffs. “That’s what I thought.”

Sokka starts walking away but stops in his tracks when Zuko calls after him, “Don’t think I won’t dismiss you if pressed, Sokka.”

Sokka slowly turns around, gaze steely. “Now, that was a threat.”

Zuko straightens up, reminding himself of his office’s full import. “I’m allowed to make those.”

“Threatening to cast someone out for disagreeing with you?” Sokka says, charging forward until he is nearly nose-to-nose with Zuko. He looks Zuko over and scoffs again. “My, what a shame to see the Fire Nation falling back into old patterns.”

Zuko breathes in sharply through his nose and stares at Sokka for a minute, jaw set. Then, he steps forward and says, voice low, “Do not let me see you for the rest of the day.” With that, he storms off, hating himself as much as he used to.

***

That evening, Sokka paces the length of his room about a hundred times. He drafts a letter to Zuko, then tells himself that’s stupid and abandons it before it’s finished. He’s weighing his options when the door to his chambers opens. Spinning around, he exclaims, “Oh, spirits, Zuko, I—”

But it isn’t Zuko. It is a herald holding a scroll. He clears his throat, staunchly ignoring Sokka’s initial greeting, and opens the scroll to read, “The Fire Lord is sending you to the Southern Water Tribe so that you may report back to the Fire Lord about potential new trading options, as well as general attitudes in the tribe regarding the Fire Nation. The latter part of the mission is in preparation of the upcoming good will tour.”

“I see,” Sokka says, every bit of hope he’s ever had slowly leaving him. “For how long?”

“A month.”

Sokka swallows. “Very well.”

“You depart tomorrow,” the herald continues. “The ship leaves the Imperial Dock at 9 AM.”

“Understood.”

He leaves and Sokka sinks onto his bed in despair. Zuko really doesn’t want to see him. At all. He’ll probably extend Sokka’s trip, just to keep him away for longer. Usually, Zuko sees him off before long trips. Any trips, actually. Something tells Sokka that won’t be happening this time.

He flops back onto the bed and says, “Well-done, Ambassador Sokka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not beta'd, but proofread. All mistakes are my own.  
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next and (I believe) final chapter, coming next week! I can be reached at thewriternotthemuse.tumblr.com if you have any questions/requests. <3


	3. you are the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I know I said I hoped for this to be the last chapter, but the last bit of this fic is proving to be a bit more difficult than I anticipated and I didn't want to put off posting any longer. Thus, here is the second-to-last chapter!  
> I apologize for the delay in posting, but I hope you enjoy!

The first day without Sokka sucks. Actually, the first _week_ without Sokka sucks. Okay, not having Sokka around just sucks in general. Zuko had forgotten how lonely he became every time Sokka traveled alone. Food doesn’t taste nearly as good without Sokka slurping it up beside him. Meetings drag on forever with no relief in the form of his funny, biting remarks. Even the sun has lost some of its shine.

“Oh, and your speechwriters have finished the final draft of your speech for when you address the Southern Water Tribe on the good will tour,” his assistant says. Zuko is having dinner as she lists off everyone’s relevant activities from the day.

“I’ll have Sokka take a look at it tomorrow,” Zuko replies without a second thought. But Sokka is _away_ , so he’ll have to have the speech _sent_ to him, long after tomorrow. Before his assistant says anything, Zuko asks, “For how long did I send him away again?”

“A month, Your Majesty.”

“A _month_?” Zuko exclaims, then remembers himself when his assistant stares at him with wide eyes. He collects himself to say, “Well, that’s—yes, that makes sense. It will take some time to get a wholistic view of the South Pole’s trade options. And if I require him before the month is up, I can send for him.”

“Your majesty, why would you require Ambassador Sokka before then?”

“I—wouldn’t,” Zuko replies, disturbingly flustered. Then, he remembers his position. “I don’t need to answer that question.”

The assistant bows low. “Of course, Lord Zuko. I apologize for the insolence.”

“You’re forgiven, it’s fine,” Zuko says, still hating the way people bow to him. “Just send a copy of the speech along to Sokka. Now, what’s else do I need to know?”

***

Honestly, being home isn’t that bad. Sokka stays with his dad, naturally, since Katara and Aang “would rather not disrupt their home routine.” (Sokka doesn’t press for details on that.) When he gets off the ship, his father greets him formally, respecting his position as an ambassador. He manages to do that for about five seconds before pulling Sokka in for a ribs-crushing hug. Sokka has arrived just in time for dinner; Bato, Aang, and Katara are waiting back at the hut for them.

Dinner is fish, sea prunes, and blubbered seal jerky; spirits, Sokka has missed his tribe’s cuisine. He settles back against the pelts, and _spirits_ , he just missed home in general.

They discuss how everyone’s been, how the Tribe is getting along, and how the Fire Nation is doing. Apparently, the North is trying to force its customs on the South, claiming they’re part of both tribes’ shared heritage. But the South isn’t interested, which is where Aang and Katara come in, spreading world peace wherever they go.

Then the inevitable question comes from Hakoda. “And how’s Zuko?”

Sokka suppresses a sigh. “He’s good. Lotta’ pressure, but—he’s used to it by now.”

Sokka avoids Katara’s gaze, which is far too inquisitive for his liking.

The next day, Sokka has an official meeting with Hakoda, Bato, and prominent merchants of the Tribe to discuss possible trade agreements that could be made with the Fire Nation. There is fish, but the fishermen are not sure there are enough years with consistent surpluses to make trade sustainable long-term. There is also seal blubber, but there is some hesitance from Pana, the biggest merchant for it. In total, there are about ten options for trade, with varying degrees of promise.

Sokka spends the rest of the day with Katara and Aang, discussing attitudes of the Tribe towards the Fire Nation while floating on a canoe. They also discuss the trade agreements, a topic on which Katara has _plenty_ of opinions. Katara tries to get Sokka to stay for dinner, but he is already eating with Pana. Maybe Zuko sent Sokka here as a punishment, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get some real work done while he’s here. They are _going_ to trade with the Fire Nation if he needs to _force_ them.

The dinner, though, doesn’t exactly go well. Pana takes it as an insult when Sokka says Pana’s current business model is lacking, which it _is_ , but he probably could have phrased that better. Sokka is barely able to finish his dinner of fish and blubbered seal jerky, and he isn’t sent home with any leftovers, for which he’d been so desperately praying.

“How’d the dinner go, son?” his dad asks when Sokka enters the hut.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Sokka replies, flopping back on his bed of pelts, childish and beyond the point of caring.

“That good, huh?” Hakoda says, setting his book aside with a sympathetic smile. He’s sitting in a cozy chair by the fire in the center of the hut, the chair he and Kya got as a wedding gift. “Tell me about it.”

“I just—I guess I said the wrong thing and he took it as an insult and now I don’t think I’m gonna’ be able to get him on board with the trade agreement.”

“Sokka, it’s your first day back,” his father placates. “You have plenty of time to smooth things over.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sokka grumbles, remembering _why_ he has so much time here. “I just—I feel like an idiot. I shouldn’t have messed up like that.”

“Diplomacy is difficult,” Hakoda states. “You’ll make plenty more mistakes and that’s all right. What matters is how you fix them.”

“I guess,” Sokka says, defeated even to his own ears. Then, because they’re already sort of in this territory and it’s been bothering him for _so_ long now _,_ he says, “Dad, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Were you disappointed when I left? To be ambassador?” he bursts out. “Do you wish I was home?”

“Sokka,” Hakoda admonishes, voice full of love. “Of course not. I would never be disappointed in you for following your heart and going where you know you’re needed. We all have our own roles to play in fixing this world, and I couldn’t be prouder of you for yours.”

“Really?” Sokka asks, a little embarrassed by how much those words still mean to him as an adult.

“Really,” Hakoda confirms. “Naturally, I wish you were home, but only because I miss you when you’re away. But you are learning vital skills every leader needs. They’ll help you if and when you decide to become chief.”

Sokka smiles, blinking away tears. “Thanks, Dad. That—means a lot.” He clears his throat, casting his eyes around the room for a topic change. “Whatcha’ reading?”

Hakoda picks the book back up from the small table beside him. “Oh, just a cheap little novel I found in the market. An adventure story set mostly during a blizzard. A true southern tale.”

“Sounds fun.”

“I can lend it to you when I’m done,” he offers. “You could show it to some of your friends in the Fire Nation, show them some real southern culture.”

“That’s a great idea!” Sokka exclaims, springing upright. “We could trade _books_ with the Fire Nation! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Sokka, you just did.”

“Oh, right. Could you introduce me to the author of that book tomorrow?”

“Sure, if she’s at the market.”

“Awesome, thank you!” He shoots up to wrap his arms around his chuckling father.

“Anything for the ambassador.”

***

Zuko is barely able to concentrate on reading over a report from his Minister of Agriculture; he keeps remembering how Sokka’s presence used to warm the room as they did paperwork together. The torches on the wall don’t even come close to measuring up.

Zuko sighs, sitting back in his desk-chair. It’s amazing how much he’s able to miss a simple _presence_ ; Sokka rarely spoke as they worked together, entirely focused on his work, but Zuko misses him fiercely all the same.

If he just hadn’t lashed out and sent Sokka away for so long, he would _be_ here, damn it. Zuko’s an idiot. If they had talked about it to begin with, they wouldn’t be in this situation at all. Zuko would have been able to explain that it wasn’t that the sex was meaningless to him, just that they couldn’t be together because of Zuko’s position, that it doesn’t matter what he wants, he has a duty to his country and that’s that. All right, it sounds bad like that, but he would have found the right words and Sokka wouldn’t feel so wronged and he’d be by Zuko’s side right now. Zuko always needs Sokka by his side, in whatever way he can have him.

Zuko will explain it to Sokka once he returns. The month of distance will do them good, he tells himself. They’ll both gain needed perspective on the situation and how to handle it. It’s a good thing, even if he hates it.

Zuko sighs and returns to the report. He might as well make himself useful.

***

It’s been fifteen days since Sokka arrived in the South Pole. In that time, he has arranged a potential trade agreement with a couple authors _and_ a painter, taken a survey of how every member of the Tribe feels about the Fire Nation and its monarch’s upcoming visit, and even helped Aang and Katara in their talks with the Northern Water Tribe Ambassador to the South. He hasn’t convinced Pana to reconsider trading but the man is starting to warm up to the idea. Hell, he’s even started talks for a new trade option on fish after all! Overall, he’s feeling pretty good about what he’s accomplished thus far.

Katara’s finally managed to wrangle him into having dinner with her and Aang; really, it’s not that he hasn’t wanted to, he just hasn’t been _able_ to, busy with official dinners of his own that involve courting merchants and surveying citizens. (He’s found asking people about their attitudes works a lot better in an informal situation like dinner, when their guards are more down.)

“So, how are things up there?” Katara inquires as she prepares tea.

“Things are—fine,” Sokka answers, schooling his face into a neutral expression.

Katara arches an eyebrow. “Fine?”

“Yeah, fine,” Sokka repeats. “You know, normal? Average? Nothing extraordinary?”

“…Right,” Katara says, bringing two cups of tea over and handing one to Sokka. “How’s Zuko?”

Sokka shifts in his seat, avoiding Katara’s gaze. “He’s fine.”

“My, everything is so _fine_ up there,” Katara retorts, “I wonder why you would ever leave to visit us here.”

“I’m here on business.”

“Of course.” She takes a sip of tea before asking, “Are you two okay? You and Zuko, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Sokka answers, bristling immediately at the question. “We’re fine; why do you ask?”

“Well, at breakfast the morning Aang and I left, it seemed like you two were…annoyed with each other,” Katara explains. “Or—well, like you were annoyed with him and he was…sad about it.”

“I don’t know why that would be,” Sokka states evenly, still not meeting Katara’s eye.

“Something happened between you two,” Katara says outright, tone steady and sure. “Didn’t it?”

Sokka sighs. “We—we may have, um—the night of the celebration, we—might have—done something.”

“Something?”

“Something we…probably shouldn’t have done.”

“And what would that be?”

“We…I—” He considers lying, but he needs to talk about this with someone he trusts. His sister isn’t necessarily his first choice, but she’s asking, so he admits, “We slept together.”

Katara nods, not at all surprised. In fact, she has the audacity to wear an expression that says she’d been _expecting_ that answer. “And what happened after that?”

“Are you—what, you’re not gonna’ ask me any questions about how that happened?”

“You want me to ask for details about your sex life?”

“Spirits, no.”

“Didn’t think so.”

“I just meant—you’re not at all curious about—you know, _why_ that happened?”

“Do you know why it happened?”

“No!” Sokka exclaims in frustration, then backtracks, “I mean—sort of, I don’t—no, I don’t. I thought I did, but—then the morning after happened.”

Katara settles back into her chair. “What happened then?”

“When I tried to talk to him about it, he said we could just—pretend it never happened,” Sokka recalls. “That we were really drunk so it didn’t really count. And I went along with that, so I just—got up, got dressed. Left. Didn’t say another word about it. Then we had to go through that awful breakfast.”

“Did you want to talk about it?”

“’Course I did. I mean—I felt like it would have been smarter than just ignoring it.”

“So why didn’t you push him on it?”

“’Cause he didn’t want to talk about it!”

“So, Zuko decides what conversations are and are not had?”

“I couldn’t force him to have the conversation, Katara.”

“You really should do a better job of communicating your needs.”

“Oh, is Katara giving relationship advice?” comes Aang’s voice as the Avatar reenters the hut with a basket of sea prunes and a smile. “What’s going on?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Sokka answers firmly.

“Sokka and Zuko are having some issues,” Katara provides as Aang kisses her on the cheek on the way to preparing dinner.

“What kind of issues?” Aang asks.

Sokka complains, “Spirits, it is hard enough having this conversation with _one_ person—”

“All right, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to—”

“We slept together, all right!”

Aang freezes, staring at Sokka, then looking back at Katara, before clearing his throat. “Uh…congrats?”

“Thanks,” Sokka deadpans.

“I—uh—I’m gonna’ work on the sea prunes,” Aang states. “But lemme’ know if you want my help?”

“Sounds good, babe,” Katara replies with a smile.

“Stop rubbing your healthy relationship in my face,” Sokka orders as Aang makes his way to the center of the hut to build a fire.

“We only have a healthy relationship because we communicate,” Katara points out.

“Yeah, Zuko and I need to communicate, I get it, thanks.”

“It’s true!”

“Whatever,” Sokka spits.

“Now, why did you want to talk about it?” Katara prompts.

“Because it—it didn’t— _feel_ like a one-night stand,” Sokka says, admitting it for the first time out loud. “When it was happening. It felt like…more than that. At least, it did to me.”

“You love him,” Katara states. Sokka takes a deep breath.

He’s had some time to process what happened and what it meant to him and why Zuko chose to handle it the way he did. Drifting on his own on the water in off moments, he’s come to a few realizations. He’d even talked to Yue about it one night. Now, he understands.

“It doesn’t matter. His country needs him,” he declares. “He has to produce an heir for them. I could never give him that, and I could never need him more than his people do.”

Katara shakes her head. “You should tell him.”

“What for?” Sokka challenges. "It wouldn’t change anything.”

“He deserves to know.”

That—is something he hadn’t considered.

He considers it for the rest of his trip, whenever he isn’t busy winning Pana over or working out details with other potential traders or doing follow-up survey work. Zuko deserves to know.

Soon enough, he’s boarding the same ship he arrived in to head back to the Fire Nation, back to warm weather and gourmet cooking and high ceilings. Spirits, he is going to miss this place all over again. The ache for home, the pull towards the South, may very well never ease.

Katara gives him a tight hug and whispers in his ear, “Remember what I said.”

“I will,” Sokka mutters back. As if he could forget.

After hugs from Aang, Bato, and Hakoda, then a big group hug, then one more for good measure from Hakoda and Katara, Sokka boards the ship to take him back to his other home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you think! Thank you all so much for the support thus far, it means so much. If you have any questions/prompts, I can be reached at thewriternotthemuse.tumblr.com.  
> Final update next week. <3


	4. that ultra-kind of love you never walk away from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to post; I had a pretty bad week last week and then I couldn't stop finding problems with this chapter. But I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, so here it is, the finale! Thanks so much for your patience. <3  
> As always, not beta-read, all mistakes are my own.

Sokka is coming back today. Throughout a meeting with the Minister of Education, Zuko is vibrating in his seat. The Minister, Akari, is telling him important information about which Zuko cannot be bothered to remember a single thing. He just keeps waiting, waiting, _waiting_.

Under ordinary circumstances, he would greet Sokka at the docks. But these are not ordinary circumstances. He did not see Sokka off, so he will not welcome him back either. At least, not at the docks.

“Your Majesty,” a servant interrupts the meeting, stepping into the room. “I apologize for the intrusion, but you said you wished to be alerted as soon as Ambassador Sokka returned—”

“He’s back?”

“Yes, Lord Zuko.”

“Minister Akari,” Zuko says, turning to the woman with all the documents spread out before her on the table. “I apologize, but we will have to resume this meeting another time. I’m afraid I need to hear from Ambassador Sokka immediately.”

“Of course, Lord Zuko,” Akari amicably replies, immediately gathering up her papers. “I’ll speak with your scheduler to arrange another time.”

“Thank you,” Zuko says, meaning it. Akari technically has to comply with the request, but Zuko still appreciates the grace with which she leaves the room.

He straightens up in his chair, considers standing, then decides against it. Smoothing down his robes, he sits back and takes a deep breath. Waiting.

A few tense moments later, the same servant steps back into the room to announce, “Ambassador Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Sokka,” he breathes as soon as his friend enters the room. Spirits, he looks good, all tousled from travel with wind-swept hair. He undoubtedly watched them come into port and spent as much time as he could on the decks throughout the journey, watching the ocean. The thought makes Zuko’s heart ache; he wonders if Sokka still feels the pull toward the sea. Zuko clears his throat, centering himself. “Ambassador. I hope the trip was productive.”

“Very,” Sokka confirms with a nod, hands behind his back. He is dashing as the Formal Ambassador. It turns Zuko’s stomach. “There are many options for trade that we can explore at the next advisors meeting.”

“That’s good,” Zuko says with a nod of his own. “And what about the attitudes regarding the Fire Nation?”

“There is a range of them,” Sokka answers. “For the most part, people think you have done a decent job in instituting change, especially reparations. They are satisfied with your rule thus far, but are still wary of the Fire Nation, given its history in the South.”

“Do you have any ideas for how we can ease people’s fear?”

“Plenty, but none of them are fleshed out enough yet. If I am given another day to look at all the information I gathered and create firmer plans, then I should be ready to present them to you.”

“Very good; I will meet with my scheduler to find a time for us to meet.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Sokka stands there for a minute, casting his eyes around the room before he turns his gaze on Zuko and says, “Listen, Zuko, I’m—I mean— _Your Majesty_ , I’m sorry. All right, I was way out of line with—what I said. About you and—your father. It was wrong of me. And I’m terribly sorry for any pain I caused you with it.”

Zuko nods, his heart squeezing in his chest. “I appreciate that, Ambassador. And—thank you for the report.”

“Happy to do my job.”

“You are dismissed.”

Sokka nods, bows, and makes his way to the door. Once there, he turns back and says, “Zuko?” He bites his bottom lip before saying, “I really am sorry. As a friend.”

Zuko smiles. “I know, Sokka. It’s okay. I’m sorry too for—lashing out the way I did. It was petty and childish.”

Sokka grins. “Yeah, it really was.”

“I’m really sorry for any pain I caused you with my actions.”

“All water under the bridge,” Sokka declares. “Or—bent into Katara’s pouch. Whichever.”

Zuko laughs, and asks despite the way his heartrate picks up, “Want to have dinner tonight? I can have the chef prepare your favorites. With less spice, of course.”

“I can handle spice!” Sokka instantly protests. Zuko merely raises his eyebrow in response. “I can! I just _prefer_ not to!”

“Well, I’m taking your preferences into account. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“I—yes,” Sokka admits against his will.

“Okay then, how does seven sound?” Zuko offers. “In the royal gardens?”

Sokka’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh, uh—yeah, that…sounds great.”

Zuko smiles. He’s done a lot of thinking in the time that Sokka has been away, and he’s ready to turn those thoughts into actions. “Great, see you then.”

“Yeah.” Sokka smiles back. “See you then.”

He leaves, and Zuko lets out a long exhale. He takes a moment to feel the nervous energy thrumming throughout his body, then sets off to meet with the chef.

***

_It isn’t a date_ , Sokka tells himself as he unpacks. _It_ isn’t _a date_.

Zuko’s just a considerate person and that’s why he’s going to all this trouble—well, having the chef go to all this trouble, really, but he’s probably hovering and making sure everything is perfect because that’s what Zuko does, that’s the sort of person he is, and spirits, Sokka loves him _so_ much—

It’s just a dinner. Nothing to get worked up about. They’ve had dinner together a million times before. Granted, not under the moonlight in the royal gardens with all of Sokka’s favorites prepared for him according to his preferences, but still. It’s dinner. It’s fine.

So, maybe Sokka spends a little more time than usual selecting an outfit, going with Fire Nation reds and golds and blacks. Maybe he takes a little extra time tying up his wolftail and applies a dash of that fancy cologne he found in Ba Sing Se the last time he was there. Maybe his stomach drops when a herald arrives to inform him that, unfortunately, Lord Zuko will be unable to dine with him this evening.

He sinks down on his bed as a terrible numbness overtake him. His appetite is gone.

***

Zuko’s job is important. He knows that. He reminds himself of that during every never-ending meeting, every awkward political conversation, every moment he wishes he could just serve tea with his uncle forever. He keeps reminding himself of that as he strolls through the Royal Gardens with Akari, discussing plans for new school curricula.

Somehow, because apparently the spirits hate Zuko _that much, this_ was the only time he could fit this meeting into his packed schedule—unless he wanted to wait two months, when schools were already open, which was not an option. Since this must happen now, he figures they might as well take in the scenery as they discuss the new materials to be used to mold the Fire Nation’s young minds. The scenery he was _supposed_ to be appreciating with _Sokka_ , damn it. He’ll reschedule it all for tomorrow night. It’ll be fine.

But the thing is, Zuko had finally gotten up the nerve to do certain things for tonight. Things like confessing his undying love for Sokka under the moonlight, telling him Zuko knew they’d face challenges together but he wouldn’t want to face them with anyone else. That he was ready. He was going to put it all on the line and now—he’s here. Not with Sokka. Waiting, again.

Akari is telling Zuko about a new dancing elective that she feels would be highly beneficial for students to take part in, as it would help their physical fitness and grow their cultural identities, when it happens.

They stumble upon Sokka and a woman sitting across from each other at a table amongst hedges in the garden, plates of food and glasses of wine before them both. Zuko tries to redirect Akari away from the table, but it’s too late: the woman at the table has already spotted Zuko and is rising to her feet. “Your Majesty!”

“Zuko?!” Sokka spins around in his seat, eyes wide. “I mean—” He spares a look at the woman before correcting himself to, “Lord Zuko. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

 _Shit_ , Zuko internally curses.

“Forgive me, Ambassador,” Zuko replies as both Sokka and the woman bow to him. “I was merely discussing new ideas with our Minister of Education. What are you up to on this lovely evening?”

“A date,” Sokka answers, steadily meeting Zuko’s gaze. “This is Hina, assistant to the Minister of Transportation.”

“Ah yes, of course,” Zuko says. “Now I know where I recognized you from. You can, uh—stop bowing now.”

Hina straightens up, looking politely delighted at the fact that Zuko recognized her.

“I recognized you too,” Akari pipes up. “We were classmates at—”

“The university, yes, I remember!” Hina exclaims, smiling as she crosses over to Akari to give her a hug. “I thought it was you, but I wasn’t sure until you said something. How are you, Akari?”

“I’m well!” Akari answers. “And you? How are your parents?”

“All in excellent health.”

“Wonderful, glad to hear it,” she says, bringing an affectionate hand to Hina’s cheek. “Oh, it’s been too long, Hina.”

“It really has been.”

Sokka clears his throat. “Well, uh—you guys should…schedule a lunch or something.”

“Or you could join us now!” Hina suggests. “Sokka, surely, we’ll be able to get enough food to accommodate two more guests? Especially if one of them is the Fire Lord?”

Sokka gapes at Hina for a second, eyes darting between her and Zuko, before recovering admirably with, “Certainly. Your majesty, Minister Akari, we would be honored if you would join us.”

Zuko starts, “Oh, we would not wish to impose—”

“But if you’re offering, we’ll gladly join!” Akari cuts in.

Zuko takes a deep breath, reminds himself that tyranny is _not_ the way, and smiles. “Of course, yes. Honored to.”

“Oh, well, in that case, let me just—speak to the staff, get a couple more chairs, have them put a couple more lobster eels on,” Sokka says with an easy, forced smile. “Zuk—Your Majesty, may I request a word?”

“Certainly, Ambassador,” Zuko says, aware of what’s coming as Sokka takes his arm to guide him around the corner of the hedge. They walk down a way until they are surely out of earshot.

Then, Sokka rounds on him. “What are you doing here?”

“Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would be here, I didn’t mean to—”

“That’s not an answer!” he cuts Zuko off. “Answer me: what are you doing here?”

“I—well, live here.”

“So do I!”

“Yeah, well, I sort of own the place.”

“Oh, for the love of—look, this is a _date_ , all right?”

Zuko’s jaw tightens. “Yes, I had gathered as much.”

“I’m willing to entertain this because it makes Hina happy,” Sokka continues. “But do _not_ interfere in—in—”

“In what, your seduction attempts?”

Sokka’s cheeks flush. “Are you making fun?”

“No, why would I?”

“I don’t know, seeing as my ‘seduction attempts’ worked pretty well on you.”

Zuko inhales sharply. “We agreed—”

“I know what we agreed to,” Sokka snaps. “Just—don’t get in my way, all right?”

“As long as you don’t get in mine.”

He scrunches up in his face. “What the hell are you talking about? You’re trying to get with your Minister of Education?”

“I—no—I just—Go tell the staff,” Zuko finishes lamely, hating himself for trying.

“With pleasure, Your Majesty.”

Sokka sweeps away. Zuko takes a steadying breath. He has a million questions, namely why the fuck Sokka decided to use the venue Zuko tried to use for _their_ dinner together, but he won’t be getting any answers now. He puts on his game face and returns to the table.

***

This may just be the worst night of Sokka’s life. And he’s fought in a _war_.

Hina and Akari are chatting away, reminiscing about their school days after discussing how they came to hold their current positions. Meanwhile, Sokka is steadfastly avoiding making eye contact with Zuko, who is doing the same. They’re on dessert now and frankly, Sokka isn’t really sure why he’s still here, a third wheel on his own date. Still, he puts a little effort in and brings a tiny cake to Hina’s mouth. Hina happily accepts the offer, humming her appreciation for the sweet.

Zuko clears his throat; Sokka raises his eyebrows at the intrusion. Zuko says nothing, though, looking away.

“So, how did you two meet?” Akari inquires, apparently remembering this evening started as a date, not as a catch-up session.

“Well, I just got back from a diplomatic mission in the South Pole,” Sokka explained. “I saw her outside my rooms after I finished unpacking. I thought she was beautiful, we started talking, and I convinced her that spending an evening with me wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“Far from it,” Hina affirms, giving Sokka an honestly dazzling smile. “It’s been wonderful.”

Zuko coughs. Sokka bites the inside of his cheek before turning back to Akari. “What about you and Zu—Lord Zuko? What have you two been discussing?”

“Curriculum changes,” Akari replies, then adds with a laugh, “A bit less romantic.”

Sokka and Hina laugh in response. Zuko stiffens and says, “Well, we weren’t on a date, so.”

The laughter immediately dies, replaced with a suffocating awkwardness. Akari has turned bright red. “Lord Zuko, I…I didn’t mean to imply—”

“We know, Akari,” Sokka immediately cuts in, unable to watch this woman stumble her way through a thoroughly unnecessary apology. “Don’t worry.”

“I feel I must apologize—”

“There’s no need.”

“With all due respect, Ambassador,” Akari says, “you are not the Fire Lord and you cannot speak for him.”

“Trust me, I know the guy pretty well,” Sokka says, noting the way Zuko’s jaw clenches at that. “It’s fine. Promise. Right, Zuko?”

“Yeah,” Zuko bites out. “Right.”

Sokka forces a smile for Akari and Hina’s sakes, then goes to feed Hina another treat. Abruptly, Zuko stands and says, “Excuse me. I—must adjourn for the evening.”

Hina and Akari automatically rise to bow; Sokka does the same after a second. “Goodnight, Lord Zuko,” Hina says, eyes cast downwards as she continues to bow. “It has been an honor to dine with you.”

“Indeed,” Akari agrees, mirroring Hina’s position. “I—apologize again for…any offense I may have caused. It was unintended.”

Zuko nods, casts a final look in Sokka’s direction, then sweeps away. Sokka, Hina, and Akari all straighten up. “Jeez, I thought he’d never leave,” Hina remarks in good humor as she and Akari sit back down.

Akari laughs while Sokka remains standing. Hina blinks up at him. “Sokka? Is everything all right?”

Sokka doesn’t know what to say, because _no_ , everything is _not_ all right; in fact, everything is very, _very_ wrong. Sokka saw the way Zuko walked away, the defeated hunch of his shoulders, so reminiscent of his early days of joining Team Avatar. Back when they’d all still kind of hated him or were at least suspicious of him and he left every room like he’d just lost a battle.

For the life of him, Sokka can’t figure out why he’s here, on this stupid, meaningless date that he only proposed because he was lonely and upset and needed a distraction, instead of with his best friend, working this whole thing out with him. Telling him what he deserves to know.

Sokka swallows past the lump that has unwittingly grown in his throat and turns to Hina and Akari to say, “Ladies, I apologize, but I also must retire. I have a very long day ahead of me tomorrow. But I have very much enjoyed your company, and I thank you for lending me it for the evening.”

“Of course,” Hina replies. “It’s been lovely dining with you. Perhaps we can do it again sometime?”

Sokka smiles, but it’s strained. “Perhaps, yes. Goodnight to you both.”

Hina and Akari both wish him good night, but the words don’t even reach him as he follows after Zuko at a quick pace.

“Hey!” he calls after Zuko’s back. Zuko freezes at the sound of Sokka’s voice, clearly considering fleeing for a moment, then turns to face Sokka. He catches up to say, “What the hell, dude?”

“What?” Zuko immediately goes on the defensive. “I have a long day tomorrow; I need rest to—”

“Spare me, Lord Liar,” Sokka orders, eyes narrowed. “You were a real sourpuss that whole dinner. You kept huffing and puffing every time I tried to make a move on Hina, after I expressly told you _not_ to get in my way.”

Zuko looks down in shame. “Sorry about that.”

“I don’t even care about that!” Sokka exclaims, throwing up his arms. “I care about _you_ , Zuko. I care about our friendship. Now, what’s really going on here?

Zuko sighs. “I just—look, I guess I’m still feeling a little weird about—what happened a month ago. I mean, I know we were never—we agreed not to talk about it, but I was actually hoping we would tonight.”

“Why?” Sokka asks, his heart stuttering.

“Well, I—I wanted to tell you—I know I made it seem like it didn’t mean anything to me at the time, but the truth is it _did_ ,” Zuko admits, his eyes disarming as they meet Sokka’s. “It does. I was just scared because I know any real relationship I have is going to be so hard because of my position and I didn’t want to drag you into it, but—"

Sokka can’t listen to any more of this. He grabs a handful of Zuko’s robes to yank him forward for the kiss he’s been holding back for a month, and for a year before that. Zuko moans into the kiss, instantly placing a hand on the back of Sokka’s neck to pull him down closer. _Spirits_ , this is everything Sokka’s been _needing_ for _so long_ —

“Wait,” Zuko breathes, breaking the kiss by placing a hand on Sokka’s chest to put some distance between them. His eyes are wide and unfocused before he gives himself a little shake. “What’s—what’s going on? I thought—”

“I love you, you asshole!” Sokka exclaims, unable to hold it in any longer. When Zuko just stares, Sokka continues, “I’m in _love_ with you, all right? And I know you—you have your responsibilities to the Fire Nation, but—I need you more than anyone else ever could. That night? I didn’t want to forget it happened. I wanted it to mean as much to you as it meant to me. And when you just brushed me off—”

Zuko cuts him off with another searing kiss. For a moment, Sokka melts into Zuko, kissing wholeheartedly back. But then he’s pushing Zuko away, chest heaving. “Wait, just to be clear—”

“I love you too,” Zuko breathes against Sokka’s lips. “I’ve been in love with you for—I don’t even know how long.”

“Spirits, why—that morning, you said you wanted to pretend—"

“No, I said we _could_ pretend it never happened if _you_ wanted to.”

“Well—I didn’t want to!”

“Well, you could have told me that!”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

Zuko wastes no time in following that order.

From there, it’s a miracle they manage to get to Zuko’s chambers without touching.

Immediately after the door closes behind them, Zuko is pressing his lips to Sokka’s again. He only pulls back slightly to say, “Take your clothes off.”

“Sure thing,” Sokka says with a grin before pulling his tunic over his head. He then shucks his shoes, pants, and underwear off so that he’s standing before Zuko without a stitch on. Zuko stares at Sokka with a hunger he’s never really seen before. “Like what you see?”

In answer, Zuko grabs Sokka by the back of his neck to pull him in for an open-mouthed kiss before pushing him onto the bed so hard he bounces a little. Sokka reflects on how doing this completely sober is _so_ much better.

They’re back to kissing, Zuko holding himself carefully above Sokka in an apparent move not to hurt him. That makes Sokka’s heart clench in a way that has Sokka kissing Zuko even harder, pulling him against Sokka’s body, pouring all he has into it. Zuko hums into Sokka’s mouth before moving his lips to Sokka’s neck, and _fuck_ , yeah, that’s—yeah.

“Spirits, _Zuko_ ,” Sokka breathes as Zuko adds teeth to his kisses, making Sokka’s toes curl.

“This okay?” Zuko asks, eyes on Sokka’s face, waiting for confirmation.

Sokka nods hurriedly. “Yes, definitely. Please keep going.”

Zuko grins and resumes his previous actions before he shifts down, moving his lips to Sokka’s collarbone. He pulls back to check again, “Still good?”

“Great,” Sokka breathes, staring down at Zuko. “Don’t stop.”

Zuko goes back to kissing the dip in Sokka’s collarbones before moving down Sokka’s chest. Sokka’s about to make a quip about the royal treatment when Zuko bites down and sucks on one of his nipples, stealing all the air from his lungs.

Zuko pulls back _again_ when he reaches the dips in Sokka’s hips, his thumbs resting there. “So, uh…how are we doing?”

“Amazing,” Sokka answers. “Just—amazing.”

“Good.” Zuko grins, then raises his eyebrow as he looks down at Sokka’s cock. “So, uh…can I…I mean, would you be into it if I…um…”

“Yes?” Sokka smirks.

Zuko takes that as the challenge it is and sets his jaw. “How would you feel about me sucking you off?”

Sokka’s breath catches in his throat, but the warrior still manages to reply firmly, “Pretty fucking great.”

Zuko gives a smirk of his own, eyes flicking back down to Sokka’s cock as he licks his lips. He leans in and presses his lips to the head. Sokka’s thighs tense in response, so Zuko presses a warm hand to one of them. Sokka breathes deeply as Zuko sucks lightly at the tip of his cock. When Zuko brings his head further down, Sokka hisses, then lets out a quiet, “ _ah_.”

“A little harder there— _yeah_ ,” he bites out, his hands grabbing onto the sheets as he bucks up into Zuko’s mouth. “Yeah, _that_.”

Zuko moans around Sokka’s cock in appreciation of the praise, and _fuck_. The fires in the torches on the walls flare a little. Sokka won’t last like this, and he desperately wants to, so he taps at Zuko’s shoulder and urges, “Wait, I—get off.” Zuko pops off, looking at Sokka with a question written across his brow. “I don’t want to finish like this. I—I want us to do more.”

“Oh,” Zuko says, eyes wide. “I—yeah, me too. Um—what do you want?”

“I want to be inside you,” Sokka declares before he can lose his nerve.

Zuko’s eyes widen even more. “You—yeah, that—that sounds good.”

Sokka grins. “Good.” Then, something registers for the first time, and he asks, still in a bit of a daze, “Wait—how are you still wearing all your clothes?”

Zuko looks down at himself in surprise. “Oh. I—I don’t know. Just—never got around to taking them off, I guess.”

“Well, get around to it!” Sokka demands, pushing Zuko so he’s standing at the foot of the bed. Zuko stands there, decidedly wrongfooted and adorably awkward. Sokka leisurely leans back against the pillows, hands behind his head. “Go on, Your Majesty,” he urges, pitching his voice low. “Strip for me.”

A shiver goes through Zuko before he takes off his stupid royal robe and tunic. Sokka nods, biting his lip as he strokes himself lazily. Zuko stares, breath coming short. “Sokka.” He starts to walk over, but Sokka holds up a hand.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Sokka says and points at Zuko’s pants. “Those too.”

“Slut,” Zuko accuses, but he’s smiling and his voice is fond as he shoves off his pants.

Sokka grins. “You don’t know the half of it.”

Zuko gulps, then finally removes his underwear.

“Get over here,” Sokka demands, voice way rougher than usual. Zuko shivers again, quickly climbing back onto the bed and straddling Sokka’s hips. He shifts, eyes darting around the room as he waits for the next order.

Sokka smiles, running a hand through Zuko’s soft hair and asking, “Do you have oil or anything?”

“No,” Zuko answers, coloring. “I—haven’t really had a lot of—cause to keep it around.”

“You—wait, Zuko, have you—have you never done this before? With anyone?”

“Does it matter?”

“No, of course not,” Sokka answers. “I just—you know, I—”

“No,” Zuko says softly. “By the time I wanted to, I was an exiled prince. There was—a guy in Ba Sing Se, but we didn’t go very far. Then I was a returned prince with a girlfriend. And—I didn’t really—want to with her. Then I ran away and—well, you weren’t really an option.”

“Wait, you were into me back _then_?”

He closes his eyes. “Sokka—”

“Oh, come on, you can’t just say that and not expect any follow-ups.”

“For fuck’s sake, Sokka, I was a gay horny teenager and you had muscles and a boomerang. What do you think?”

Sokka grins. “Well, I’m just gonna’ take that ego-boost, if you don’t mind.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Like you need it.”

“My muscles weren’t that big back then.”

He shrugs. “Big enough.”

Sokka laughs as he brings a hand to Zuko’s cheek. “Getting back to the topic at hand, though…what about after your coronation?”

Zuko shrugs. “There was never anyone worth risking it with.”

“Oh,” Sokka breathes. “I—I’m honored, then.”

Zuko doesn’t meet his eye as he says, achingly quiet, “I’m glad it’s with you.”

Sokka swallows past a lump in his throat. “Me too. You know, I’ve—never actually gone this far with a man before, so. This is new to both of us.” Then, he clears his throat, blinking fast a few times. “Well, I have some oil back in my chambers—”

“We’re both naked.”

“So, I’ll get dressed; I can always get undressed again.”

“No, let me just—hold on.” Sokka is saddened by the sudden loss of the pressure and warmth of Zuko’s body. Zuko takes a silk robe from his wardrobe and pulls it on. He pokes his head out the door, says a few words to one of the guards, then returns to the bed and lies down next to Sokka. When Sokka looks inquisitively at Zuko, he smiles triumphantly and says, “Oil from the kitchens will be here in a few minutes.”

“You told your _guards_?”

“I just told them we needed it for my wardrobe door; it needs some oiling.”

“Didn’t they want to send someone to do the oiling instead of having you do it?”

“I insisted, and so they did as a I said,” Zuko declares, “They’re used to me not wanting someone else to do everything for me.”

“So, uh…do we just…lie here and wait?”

He grins. “Well, we don’t have to _just_ lie here and wait.”

Sokka grins back as Zuko rolls on top of him again and they resume kissing. “This is nice,” Sokka murmurs between kisses.

“Yeah,” Zuko agrees before Sokka slides his tongue into Zuko’s mouth.

“Why haven’t we been doing this for years?” Sokka asks after a moment.

“Because we’re idiots,” Zuko answers, leaning back in when there’s a knock on the door. He grins. “Ah, that must be our order.”

“Just get the oil, jerkbender.”

Zuko laughs ( _such_ a wonderful sound, Sokka will _never_ get over it) as he climbs off the bed and ambles over to the door. He opens it a few inches wide, takes something from one of his servants, thanks them, and closes the door.

“I guess being Fire Lord has its perks after all,” Sokka comments as Zuko returns victoriously to the bed with a vial.

“Had to eventually,” Zuko agrees, straddling Sokka again and handing him the vial. “So, uh…let’s…do it, I guess.”

Sokka raises his eyebrows. “Do you know what we’re doing here?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Zuko says. “How sheltered do you think I was growing up?”

“I just want to be sure—”

“I spent the majority of my teen years with _sailors_ , Sokka,” he states. “I know about the logistics.”

“Okay,” Sokka surrenders, holding his hands up, one hand still grasping the vial. “All right, then, let’s do it.” He unscrews the top of the vial and pours some of the oil on his fingers before warming it between them. “I’m gonna’ start now, if that sounds good?”

Zuko nods. “Yeah,” he says and licks his lips. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Okay.”

“Wait!” Zuko stops him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just—” He puts out all the torches in the room but one. “Preemptive measures.”

“You are so hot,” Sokka breathes, shaking his head.

Zuko colors, kissing Sokka sweetly. “Look who’s talking.”

Sokka grins and kisses him before saying, “Let’s table that debate for now, okay?”

“Deal,” Zuko agrees. “I’m ready.”

“Okay then.” Sokka presses a finger to Zuko’s entrance. Zuko gasps and shifts, so Sokka stills. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Zuko breathes. “Yeah, keep going.”

Sokka circles Zuko’s entrance before gently pushing in. Zuko sighs, head falling back. “How’s it feel?”

“Uh—weird,” Zuko says, head still thrown back. “But—not bad.”

“Okay, I can work with ‘not bad,’” Sokka says, moving farther in. Zuko breathes in sharply, then relaxes, so Sokka adds another finger, reaching in deeper.

Zuko gasps when Sokka hits a certain spot. “ _Oh_.”

He grins. “I think I found something.”

“Fuck off,” Zuko pants and Sokka laughs.

“Well, this isn’t the main event, so just—hold on a second.”

Zuko nods, steadying himself by placing a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka moves his fingers a bit more until Zuko is sufficiently stretched, then pulls them out and rubs himself with the oil. Zuko watches, transfixed.

“All right, um—are you ready?”

Zuko nods frantically, still staring at Sokka’s dick like it’s the most captivating thing he’s ever seen. “Yes. Yes, absolutely.”

Slowly, patiently, Sokka lines himself up and pushes in, watching Zuko’s face to be sure he isn’t going too fast. Once he’s all the way in, he waits, willing himself not to move a muscle until Zuko gives the okay.

“How’s that feel?”

“New,” Zuko says, drawing his breaths unevenly. “But…good-new.”

“Good.” Sokka nods. “Just—let me know when I’m—good to move.”

Zuko nods, biting his lip, eyes closed. After a moment, he says, “Okay. Okay, move.”

“You’re sure?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Zuko hisses.

Sokka starts moving in and out of Zuko, shallow thrusts so as not to hurt him. Zuko, though, only tolerates this for a few minutes before he’s urging Sokka to “go _faster_ , come _on_.” Classic Zuko, always thinking he needs to dive head-first into things for them to count.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Zuko insists. “I trust you.”

That steals Sokka’s breath from him in the most wonderful way, so he nods and says. “Okay. Okay, yeah.” He picks up the pace of his thrusts, trying to hit Zuko’s sweet spot with each one.

“So good,” Zuko mutters, eyes squeezed shut. “Sokka, _fuck_.”

Sokka hums his agreement as he drags Zuko down by the back of his neck for another lingering kiss. Zuko is pure _fire_ when he kisses; it’s absolutely intoxicating. He moans softly and Sokka digs his fingers into Zuko’s hips. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs.

“ _I’ve_ got _you_ ,” Zuko murmurs back, and fucking _hell_ , Sokka can’t stop himself from rolling them over so Zuko’s on his back.

“Is this—” Sokka starts and swallows. “Is this okay?”

“Spirits, _yes_ , _Sokka_ ,” Zuko answers as Sokka keeps pounding into him. “ _Fuck_.”

“You’re so gorgeous,” Sokka observes. “I mean, do you have any idea how you look right now?”

“Sokka,” Zuko whines, eyes shut.

“I mean it,” Sokka insists, because Zuko needs to _hear_ this. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Zuko pulls Sokka down for a kiss that has him losing his rhythm, and oh spirits, he—

“Zuko,” he sighs, reveling in the feel of Zuko all around him. “You— _spirits_ , Zuko, I—”

“Me too,” Zuko grunts out, nodding and meeting Sokka’s eye. “Same for me, _Sokka_.”

“You are—overwhelming.”

“In a—good way?” Zuko gets out through gritted teeth.

“The _best_ way.”

It’s unlike anything Sokka’s ever felt before. To be inside Zuko, one with him—it’s almost more than he can take.

Zuko is holding himself back from “unnecessary” or “improper” noises, which Sokka is chalking up to his proper royal upbringing, no matter how much Zuko cites sailors to the contrary. He is getting close, though, and his defenses are starting to crack. To muffle his moans, he tries to cover his own mouth by biting down on his fist, but no, Sokka is having _none_ of that. “Oh, no, no,” he says, taking Zuko’s hand away from his mouth. “I want to hear that, I want to hear you falling apart for me, baby.”

“Oh, fuck, _Sokka_ ,” Zuko keens. “ _Please_.”

Sokka grabs hold of Zuko’s cock and starts quickly stroking it in response, bringing Zuko closer to the edge. He curses, breathing becoming even more ragged and moans spilling from his lips. His hair is sweat-soaked, strands sticking to his forehead he gasps, “ _Sokka_. Sokka, I— _ah_!”

With that, he’s tipping over the edge, spilling over Sokka’s hand. Sokka watches, transfixed as Zuko freezes up before spasming, the strength of his release bringing an almighty moan out of him. Then, he relaxes, head lolling to the side as he takes shallow little breathes.

Sokka can’t take anymore.

“Zuko—Zuko, I’m gonna’—”

“Yes,” Zuko breathes back. “Yes, please, I want you to fill me up.”

“Zuko, _fuck_ —”

With that, Sokka is spilling into Zuko, knowing that he’ll leave bruises with the way he’s holding so tightly onto Zuko’s hips. The thought of Zuko touching those bruises later and remembering how he got them in the middle of some important meeting just makes Sokka’s orgasm that much more intense. He’s flying and drowning all at once, taught like a string, before he collapses, head on Zuko’s shoulder as he takes deep breaths.

They stay like that for a few moments, just coming down and breathing each other in. Then, Zuko taps at Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka gingerly moves out of Zuko and falls onto the right side of the bed.

Sokka waits what he deems is the appropriate amount of time, then asks, “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“I asked first.”

Zuko sighs, looking away from Sokka. “A lot of reasons, but…honestly, I didn’t think you’d actually be…interested in me.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Well, because—I’m…me. And you’re…you.”

Sokka blinks. “What does that mean?”

“It means—” Zuko cuts himself off with an exasperated huff. “Fuck, Sokka, you’ve seen yourself, do I really need to spell it out?”

“Yeah, you do.”

Zuko sighs, running his hands over his face. “You’re fucking _gorgeous_ , all right? And not only that, you’re—you’re funny and smart and strong and good at military strategy and—you’re a total catch, and I just—”

“Wait, you don’t realize you’re a catch?”

Now it’s Zuko’s turn to blink. “I’m—not.”

“Spirits, Zuko, you—you are, okay?” Sokka insists, not believing his own ears. “You’re insanely handsome and sweet and noble and funny when you want to be—”

Zuko groans, covering his ears and turning over so as to not face Sokka as he continues.

Sokka keeps on listing, though, wrestling with Zuko to pull his hands away from his ears to hear, “and _sexy_ , yes, _sexy_ , Zuko, you _are_ —”

“Stop,” Zuko whines.

“And did I mention? You’re the _Fire Lord_.”

“So what?”

“So,” Sokka says, planting a kiss on his cheek, “while it’s not your defining quality or even the most attractive thing about you, it certainly doesn’t hurt.”

“Making a mental note that you’re a gold digger.”

“Mm, and don’t you forget it.” Sokka plants a kiss to Zuko’s other cheek, then pulls back, eyes soft. “Seriously, do you not know that you are the most eligible bachelor in the country?”

“Well, I don’t think I get to be called a bachelor anymore,” Zuko counters, smiling as he pulls Sokka in for a kiss. He hums into it, not remembering another time he was this happy. Maybe when the war ended. Maybe. When they pull away, there’s a bit of uncertainty on Zuko’s face. Sokka doesn’t understand it, until Zuko says, “I, uh—I know we haven’t really talked about…what this is, but—”

“Zuko,” Sokka cuts the idiot off before he can start spiraling in spectacular Zuko fashion. “I am in this. Okay? I am _in_.”

Zuko smiles, clearly relieved. “Me too.” Sokka lands a sweet, brief kiss on his lips; Zuko is staring up at him afterwards. He twiddles his thumbs together before asking, “So…what do we now?”

Sokka rolls his eyes with fondness. “Who let you run a nation? We clean up and then we _sleep_ , genius.”

He dips the end of towel on the nightstand into its water pitcher, mops them both up, and uses the other end to dry them off. Zuko then puts out the final torch and curls into Sokka’s chest. Sokka wraps his arms around Zuko, murmuring, “We really are idiots for taking so long.”

“Mm,” Zuko hums in agreement. “But we’re here now, right?”

Sokka smiles at that. “Right.”

They’re finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! The support for this story over the past few weeks has meant so much; thank you for that. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter; please let me know if you did! If there's anything you'd like to see from me in the future or any questions you have, please find me at thewriternotthemuse.tumblr.com. I'll be posting my zukka story for the atla summer exchange soon, so subscribe to me if you want to make sure you see it! Thanks again, everyone, much love. <3


End file.
